


EARTH TO VENUS

by BISHKRAFTZ (erenerotica)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hip Hop, Identity Porn, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Music, Musicians, My characters, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Music, Original Universe, Pop Culture, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Trans, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, aarenhunter, bishkraftz, erenerotica, pre-op trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenerotica/pseuds/BISHKRAFTZ
Summary: One year after public judgement of the most traumatic event of his life, Sevastyan Veselov believes he's recovered through social hibernation and is ready to start again. Eager to show all he's got-and in every angle-he strips his previous emotional and angsty face for a more raw version of himself. Appropriately going by his original name, Seven Cande.In his words, he's living his "best life" as a transgender-gay porn star, proud from the newfound acclaim of his hard body and inspiring daily grind. Only one thing is missing: a bass drop and dancing beat. Missing the cheering crowds and deafening band behind him, Seven starts to mourn his chances of another music career. When there's a will there's a way, and Seven is hyperaware of his potential. But is the by-the-sheet music industry and critical public opinion ready for an abrasive, sex loving, crossdresser with a voice of an thousand violins?No.Luckily, Seven is stubborn and shameless. A perfect combination for America's next Pop Royalty.
Relationships: Joka tha First & Seven Cande, Vallentine & Seven Cande
Kudos: 1





	EARTH TO VENUS

**Author's Note:**

> This book features adult content that may be disturbing to some viewers. 
> 
> If you are sensitive to triggering material such as: sexual assault, abuse, metal health related topics (depression, self harm, suicide, drug abuse, etc), strong language, or violence, please read cautiously or skip entirely. 
> 
> Earth to Venus is Seven Cande's story battling mental health and trauma while attempting to maintain his ideal life. In no way is this story portraying a general statement on the topics told. Reaction to trauma and mental health depends entirely on the individual, and experiences vary. 
> 
> Please seek help if you are self harming or feel suicidal. There is hope after all, no matter how small. Not only is Earth to Venus an example of that, but I—BISHKRAFTZ / Aaren—am a living, breathing being who needs to be reminded as well. 
> 
> Above all, Earth to Venus also features LGBT content. If you are sensitive to gays in general then I highly suggest therapy as well. 
> 
> Please enjoy Earth to Venus! Feedback is highly appreciated and desired!

"You okay with white Jesus watching you?"

"Huh?" Dria paused from picking at the braid embedded in her scalp. "White Jesus?" 

"Yeah." I point at the wall. Lady of the Sea Academy for the Gifted plastered bold in red with crucified Jesus beneath. A vivid poster with creepy detail. It's like he's actually staring at me. Those pitiful eyes makes the devil himself feel shame. "Who idea it was to put a staring dude in the girls' lockeroom?"

"I don't know but... white Jesus?" She chuckled.

"C'mon, that guy is from the Middle East? He's my complexion." I whip out my arms ready to fold up my uniform sleeve, but I stop myself settling with just my palm for demonstration. 

"Isn't your granddad like Arabic or something?" She continued to picked at the tiny braids.

"Half." I rest my hands. "That ain't the point. My point is that ain't Jesus. That's Skylar, my weed guy." I smirk. 

Dria almost fell off the locker laughing. Her heel knocks against the locker leaving an echoing bang that sounded like a gunshot. She didn't notice, or care, instead straightened herself out shaking her head. "You goin' to hell, Ash!" 

I shrug, "Hell is where the good kids go. I've had an assigned seat for awhile now." 

"That's not even funny." She soothed her laughter. "I ain't even gonna think 'bout that." 

"Nah, you takin' out yo braids!" I raise my voice feeling the need to scratch my own head. 

"It's itchy! Fuck!" She hits her grey skirt. "I told my aunt no fake hair, man. Plastic shit irritates my scalp." 

"Your head just sensitive." I examine a stiff braid. "Bitch, the fuck?! She get this shit from party city?" The glossy material crunches between my fingertips.

"Bro, that's what I'm saying! Cheap bitch." 

"Pat don't scratch." 

She glared at me for a second then started patting. Exclaiming, "I look ghetto when I do this!" 

"Sucks cause is so cute! We can go to the beauty salon and get some oil. I need some more wig pins anyway." 

"Let's go after school." 

"You should let me do your hair next time." 

"Oh my gawd!" She clapped. "You do know how'da comb some naps though." Dria picked at my short, blonde roots. "You should grow your hair out." 

"Yeah, I might dye it again."

"What color?"

"Red." 

"That's cu—"

"Oooh, Ash, you're not suppose to be in here!" Teyonna walked in with Bria and Stefanie behind her. "Sister Maria gonna spank ya." 

"Father Williams does it better." 

Teyonna bent over hollering. "That's so nasty! Nasty Vasty!" She elongated her words putting in the combination to her locker beside my pant leg. 

"I'm kidding! If they touch me I sue." 

"They're gonna expel you." The locker opened, she squeezed her purple backpack inside while pulling out a white t shirt and black shorts from a small pocket. "Again!" 

"They can't... I have tenure." 

"That means moonah!" Bria rubbed her fingertips together. 

"Well, you're making me uncomfortable." Stefanie said across from us. Her locker opened, gym clothes ready for her to grab. She picks a similar white t shirt, revealing a pink sports bra. Quickly, she yanks it with the shorts. 

"Why?" I ask, pretending not to notice. 

Her blonde ponytail flips dramatically as she looks up to me, knowing damn well I noticed.

"I thought you a boy? This is the girls' room?" She grabbed the used sneakers and slammed the blue locker. "You need to go."

"You know he's gay, though." Bria says already sliding off her skirt and white pantyhose. "He's not interested in you." 

"It's not that deep." Dria jumped in. 

"Yeah, and trust me, Stef, he don't care." Teyonna says with Bria shrugging behind her. 

"Are you serious?! All that noise you made? If you're a boy than get out! I don't want him looking at me while I change!" 

I roll my eyes, "You okay with white Jesus looking at you change?" I point back to those puppy dog eyes.

The girls burst out laughing in response, except Stefanie, she folded the clothes into her chest and stomped to the stalls.

"Thank you, Ash! They spyin' on us!" Teyonna pinches her face.

Bria goes to the wall with her arms out, "White man born to two Israeli?! We hadda discussion 'bout this in bible study and oh my god did it get fucking heated!" She bent over laughing. 

"Bro, Ash literally fucking said that that was his dealer, Skylar." 

Bria clapped her hands with a roar of laughter. "Skylar! Forreal I'm fucking dead." she flopped onto the bench like a seal flops onto the sand. Barely seven in the morning and she's full of energy. 

"That's fact though!" Teyonna says waving her tshirt. "Whitewashing is the longest epidemic." 

Bria sat up to reach her arms out. "Thank you."

"Ay, the boys' lockeroom don't have that poster?" Dria asked.

"Don't even have mirrors." I cough.

"What??" She whips her head to the large mirror adjacent from us over the sinks.

"They play too much. Loud and annoying and shit. Throwin shoes and underwear. Play fighting." I look over to the spotless blue stalls just as Stefanie steps out fully changed but same in frustration. "Some of the stall doors are broken or off. Everybody wild in there." 

"Even Vallen?" Bria asks calming down. 

A bolt shoots through my stomach to my head. Warmth falls from my cheeks into my hands. Eyes drifting to the floor, I feel my tearducts moisten. My throat starts to ache, swelling as my whole body locks up. Only for a second was I silence, but I felt time stop. "Especially, him." I speak up glancing at Dria, whose cheerful glee subsided into a tense and mournful frown. Through her skin is dark, she's red in the face.

"Did something happen?" Teyonna asks darting from me to Bria to Dria and back to me. 

Before I could come up with a response, more girls enter chatting away until seeing a male sitting atop the lockers. 

"Ash!" Julia paused at the archway. "What're you doing in here?!" She enters along with some other girls.

"Vallen is looking for you." Somebody whom I can't remember her name whimpers as she squeezes pass the other girls.

"Shut up! You're so loud! Gonna get him in trouble." Teyonna hops on the bench in eye level with me. "Is everything okay? What happened?"

"You're not suppose to be in here!" Julia shouted crossing her arms. 

"Right?!" Stefanie blurts out laughing mid brush stroke. She uses her brush to point at me through the mirror. "I'm so sick of him thinking he can do whatever the hell he wants cause he's 'famous'." 

"Shut the fuck up!" Dria screams. "He ain't bothering nobody!" 

"NO! 'HE' needs to GO! YOU don't belong in here! Cause all that shit with the press to get with the boys and you steady sittin' in the girls' locker room." 

"He obviously is upset about something! Maybe he needs to ta—"

"I don't fucking care!" She interrupted Bria. "It's wrong and perverted!" 

"Me being in here or me being trans?" I ask through the lump in my throat. 

Stefanie slams her brush on the counter as Julia joins her side. 

"It's obviously you being in here, Sebastian." 

"It's Sevastyan, Julia." Dria slurs her words. "He's in here cause he needed support and he's comfortable in here!" 

"Oh my god! Why!?" Stefanie scrunched her face. "What, you're a girl now? Going back to 'Nieves' or something new?" She shook her head looking to Julia. 

I curl my upper lip, "My name is Sevastyan." 

"Weirdo." She rolled her eyes. 

"Why don't you go to the guidance counselor?" No Name asks softly, peaking around the locker. 

"He's avoiding someone." Dria says under her breath. "This is the only place he's safe right now." 

"Is it Va—"

"Who is it?" Julia blurts cutting off the girl.

"Mind your own fucking business!!! Damn!" Dria snaps back with a body jerk. 

"Who you yelling at?!" 

"Y'all two, nosy bitches! Making a big deal outta fucking nothing! Bunch a transphobic bullies." 

"Fuck you, bitch! If you gotta problem we can solve it right now." Julia shouts stepping closer. 

"Y'all the ones with the problems!" 

"Guys, calm down!" Teyonna jumps off the bench to face the girls. "Seriously, something is wrong..." 

"No!" Julia shouts in her face. "Fucking slut thinkin' she big boss cause she famous." She looks at me. "Fuck you and your boring ass music! You're only famous cause you're fucking Valentine." 

I hop off the locker onto the bench screaming, "Kiss my ass, fucking bitch! You know nothing!"

"Nah you get enough ass kissing." Stefanie snatches the brush, pushing pass Teyonna despite her grabbing her arm. She waves it only a few feet away from the end of the bench "Need to stop shoving handles and dicks up there. Leave your butt alone, Ash."

"You leave him alone!" Dria jumps in front of me, twists the brush out of her hand yelling, "You too, bitch!" and chucked it at Julia. Too high, it crashes into the mirror causing a loud shatter and cracks stretching to both ends.

I hadn't noticed other girls entering until they gasped out. I held Dria from lunging off the bench, Teyonna attempts to hold Stefanie back with her body. "Не выпендриться! No get iced, bitch!" I shout. 

"Y'all stop..." 

A hand grips my ankle. In sudden reaction, I kick my foot back, knocking Bria into the lockers. She grips her breast in pain as the girl aided her. 

"Yob! Sorry." I'm too upset to sound apologetic. 

"We're kicking girls now, Ash? Real classy." Julia whined. 

"Sookah!" I shout aside Dria's ear. 

She steps off the bench slowly inching towards Teyonna, "I'm the one boutta be kicking girls in a minute."

"Stop antagonizing!" A random girl says. 

"Why is he in here? What's going on?" 

"What happened to the mirror?!"

"It's just Ash and Dria being really loud and annoying..." Julia says, stepping backwards towards the entrance away from Dria. Stefanie stays put, but is using Teyonna as a shield.

"Shu— you know what." Dria looks up to me. "Let's go, Ash, don't let them get you in trouble."

"Too late! I hope you get expelled again, asshole!" Julia pushes pass a girl with a posse following behind. 

I jump off the bench walking to the back door with her. Dria looks up the wall beside her, the clock ticking above. "Fifteen minutes." She cracks the heavy door, two men in sweatsuits talking by their cars. One of them notices as soon as she shuts the door. The lockeroom is active with conversation. Heads looking pass the lockers at us then examining the mirror with questioning looks. 

"They're always late. I can walk you to Mrs. Lange's." 

I shake my head. "No... no this is too much. I'm just gonna..." The lump growing bigger, my head is starting to pound. I'm hot from the confrontation. "I'm going home." 

"You can't miss another day, they'll suspend you." 

"They're gonna suspend me anyways." I roll my eyes. "You too." 

She smacks her lips looking into the lockers. "They'll understand if you tell them what happened." 

I shake my head again this time rubbing my eyes. "You know I can't do that." 

Her eyes lower. "You can't stay here. I'll try and cover for this shit. I broke the mirror anyways. I'm 'bout to get my ass handed to me, but you," 

"Imma talk to Shay then go home. I don't want to see Principle Dunham anyways."

"He's still here?" Julia shouted. 

"Yeah, he's talking to Dria. He's about to go, Julia, damn." Teyonna pleaded going back to Stefani, who leaned against the wall with her arms folded and eyes at the ground.

"Text me o— oh that's right. You lost your phone." She scoffed. "Fuck. Take care of yourself? Please?"

I open the door eyeing pass Dria. The girls scoffed and chuckled with each other, Bria still holding her chest giving me those same pitiful eyes as white Jesus. 

"I will." 

"Shay, you go to XDawg's party last night?" Laurence plopped into the desk aside Shay, almost bumping the wooden tabletop into his. The rows were so tight, wind couldn't squeeze through. 

Shay's beehive of dreads scrunched against the wall. Sinking into the seat, his titan legs spread out into the isle. "I was invited, but I didn't feel like going." 

"Ahhh, you should've had me as yo plus one man!" 

"Nah, man." He fiddles with his science book "That's celebrity, celebrity shit. Those parties are wild. I don't like fucking with them. 'Hood Choppa' a dope album, though." His pearl teeth peaked out his smirk. 

"I woulda taken your spot, man! I bet all the baddest girls were there! Like Aisha or Bianca Kayes." Laurence drooled onto the desk. "Man..." 

Shay shrugs not even looking in the boy's direction. "Ask Vallen about how it was." His eyes lit up. "Or Sevastyan." 

"Sevastyan went?" The boy curled his upper lip. "I thought he didn't party?" 

"He doesn't. V said he asked him to come and Ash showed up. Don't know how, it's hard gettin that kid out the house on a school night. I fell asleep at like 9, bro, I was so tired. Last week was intense."

"Wasn't Saturday his birthday?" 

Shay stopped flipping mid page. "What's today?" 

"May 2nd. It was the 30th, right?" 

Shay brings his palm to his plush lips, brushing over the thick hairs of his unfinished goatee. 

"Come on bro... I thought y'all was cool? How you miss his birthday? I'd be mad as hell." 

"Shit... it was a long week tryna finalize this EP. Fuck! I was so busy I lost track of time." 

"Well here he is. Say your prayers." Laurence points to the blonde entering from the far doorway, passing the equipment into the rows of chairs. 

"Shay..." I mumble.

"Happy belated birthday, Sebastian." Laurence chuckled.

Shay sits up fully in his seat, palms open towards me with his mouth open. "Ash, bro, I'm so so—"

"I can't be around Vallen." I cut him off in one breath.

He blinked, hands frozen in the air. "What?" He drops them. "What happened?"

"I'm going home." I look around the filling class. "If I see him I'm going to lose it." The lump cuts off my sentence. 

"What are you talking about?" Shay stands towering over me. "Come on, let's go talk. We got time before class sta—"

"No, I'm going home. I... I can't be around him. I don't even want to think about him."

Mrs. Lange struts into the class with a wad of papers setting them on her desk. She's turning on the projection while I'm hurling the desks aside to get through. The screeching stops her, remote in hand. 

"Mrs. Lange! I'm not feeling well. I'm, I'm going home." 

"Wait, wait." She quickly blinks setting the remote next to her half-empty coffee mug. "Nie- I mean, Sevastyan, what's wrong?" 

"I can't be in here with someone. I have to go." I hurry through my words, jolting at every student that enters the front door. 

I look up to Shay stepping besides me. "I'm taking him to the counselor office." 

"Who is it? What's going on?" 

"I can't be aro—" 

"Sevastyan." 

I whip my whole body to the door. All my muscles seem to lock up just from his dauntingly light eyes. The way they contrast with his mixed skin tone but complement his bleached, miniature afro. 

"Shit!" I stomp my foot. "Get away from me!" 

"Babe... just..." He pouts coming closer, reaching in his pocket pulling out a caseless and cracked iPhone. "Here, this is your phone. We gotta ta—" he reaches my shoulder, and something snaps in me. 

It's like a movie in my head. Of him, sweaty and panting above me. Cheering behind him. His eyes, no longer soft and dreamy but terrifying and nightmarish. He wanted to hurt me, that's why they were black. That's why they scared me. He wanted to hurt me so bad. He got his wish, and got it times ten. 

Or in this case plus four. 

Happy birthday, you fucking monster.

Me the monster. I'm the monster. I'm the fucking monster. His words embedded in my head, and they didn't stop the entire night! The entire time. The entire time. The entire night. 

This is what you wanted. I told you I'll come through. Don't I always, babe? 

Don't I always, babe? 

Don't he always. Don't YOU always! You sicken me! You DISGUST me! You knew my pass! You LIVED your pass! You said you'll never be that way.

I had to. You deserved it. 

No. YOU deserve hell! Hell... I don't even want to MEET you there! I don't want to share the same earth with you. You, you creature... You filthy fucking human being. 

Я тебя люблю...

Я тебя ненавижу! I'll kill you! I throat-fuck you with a knife! Cut your skin you and shove it in your ass! Beat you bloody and pour gasoline in your wounds! Set you aflame! СЖЕЧЬ! СЖЕЧЬ! СЖЕЧЬ! Roast marshmallows over your corpse! Piss on your body! You're dead to me! DEAD!

"Sevastyan!" 

DIE VALENTINE! DIE! 

"Sevastyan!!!" 

I blink making eye contact with the dirt on the floor. I can't move my arms. I can't... move... 

"GET OFF!" I squirm.

"No! Not until you calm down." 

Pass my bangs I see commotion. Papers everywhere, coffee splattered on the projection board, the mug on the ground. Mrs. Lange is holding her head as she shouts for students to take a seat. Shouting on the other side but I can't make out the words. Security pushing through the crowd of students. 

"You need to calm down. Just breathe. Breathe." Shay's voice melts my ear. He's breathing softly, I try to match his rhythm.

But I can't. Images keep flashing in my eyes. My wounds are throbbing. My arms. My legs. My ass. It hurts. I'm hurting. He hurt me. 

"What did you say?" 

My cheeks are wet, so is the ground. My throat is swollen, only strained cries release. "He raped me." My bottom lip vibrates. I cough, burying my face into the puddle of tears.

"Wha..." I hear his shock. "What?"

I recognize Principle Dunham's suit, imagining his face flushed red and a deep frown. I don't care what happens next. I'm over. Everything is over. Ruined. My life. My name. My career. Everything I worked so hard for, it's gone. Julia was right, Vallen made me who I am. How could I dare sing anything from Boyhood or GODHOOD without mentioning him? Without crediting him? I'm nothing without him. Nothing. 

But I rather be nothing than be his slave. Or anyone slave. I rather be dead than not be free. That monster killed me, but I'm not letting him be alive with no consequence. Or any of those fuckers who thought they could join in and get a free fuck. Free fuck... Teyonna... how do I tell Teyonna? 

No... he's dead. And you're dead Valentine. Dead as I'm. 

"He raped me!" The words burst out in a fury. I felt pressure up my spine. Maybe I'm mistaken to speak, and it'd be better to stay silent. "Vallen..." Its too late now. My impulses have caught up with me. My choices, they are affecting me. This gut feeling, it's been so long since I've last felt it. 

"Меня gang изнасиловали..." I stop wiggling, I couldn't move anymore. My muscles, my mind, drifting away. Turning off. "Пожалуйста..." Everything is shutting down. "Пожалуйста... меня gang..." Off. "Shay..." off, "пожалуйста..."

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagrams are: art @bishkraftz, writing prompts @bishjournalz, and music @aarenhuntermp3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
